


Promiscuous Girl

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adolescence, Alternate Universe - High School, Betrayal, Bullying, Cheating, Crushes, Crying, Drama, Dreams Coming True, F/M, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Loss of Virginity, Love, Neglect, Popularity, Slut Shaming, Studying, Teenagers, Trust Issues, Underage Drinking, Young Love, lying, school issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: Finn seen Rey around school, he's actually had a crush on her for the longest time. Thing was..she's kind of a bitch. You know how people say popularity can change a person? Well that's what had happened to her. The most popular girl in school, who was way out of his league and also has rumors to have slept with every guy she's laid eyes on. What if she's not as bad as people make her seem?





	1. Am I High?

High school tends to be rough for a lot of people, some of the worst years of many peoples lives. Some are lucky to get out of it alive. Take Finn for example, his last year in high school. He thought it would be easy since after that year it'd be it. But..no, it was kind of hot and cold.

The music was loud, pounding through the speakers that happened to be in every corner of every room in his house. It was dark, with only a few colored lights to make it appear more as a club, then someones living space. Finns foster parents had thrown a party generally for themselves, but the friends they invited had kids the same age as Finn. So they showed up to. One of them being his best friend Poe, the others being popular kids he doesn't like. In his house. He hated it. It was stupid, the whole idea. You don't party with adults and teenagers, that never ends well for anyone. It's just asking for lawsuits. But those were his parents, a bunch of party monkeys.

Finn and Poe pushed through the crowd of people to get to the stairs. One of the people they bumped into, was Rey. His next door neighbor, and the meanest girl in school. She turned and glared at him with cold eyes.

"Hey watch it!" She hissed, her drink spilling out of its cup. Finn could not describe the pain he felt in that small amount of seconds. But when she saw him, her threatened expression grew soft almost like she was going to apologize for being so harsh. Though it was hard to tell exactly what her eyes were saying, she was wearing an insane amount of eye liner.

"Uh - sorry." He said almost choking on his saliva from gasping. Poe pulled him up the stairs, past the under age drinkers and vaping teens, into Finns room they went. Away from everyone, and into some peace. Finn turned on his PlayStation and handed his friend the silver remote as he sat down on the blue floor pillow. Finns room was nice, the only thing he appreciated in that house. His walls a dark navy blue, covered in photos of soccer teams and some pictures of Beyoncé and Rihanna..for research. It was always cool in the room, well conditioned. It was the only part of the house his parents couldn't touch. No one was allowed in his room.

"Rey is such a bitch." He complained as Finn turned on the game console and the tv.

"No she's not, I bumped into her she had a right to act that way."

"No she didn't." He argued. "She didn't have to be like '_watch it_' that was bitchy. She was being a bitch to you."

Finn sat down next to him, continuing to look at the tv as he switched the HDMI. "I guess." He sighed.

"You're only defending her because you think she's hot." He bit as Finn turned on Mortal Kombat.

"And you don't?" Finn bit back with a smirk because he knows Poe gets offended by that. He did say some things in the past about wanting to get a taste of her vanilla ice cream.

"No, I don't." He defended picking a character.

Finn chuckled. "_Sure_. 'You think she's into Spanish guys?'" He mocked. 

"Bro shut up! Lets just - start the fucking game." He said quickly trying to change the subject. "She's dating Ben Solo anyways." 

"They broke up." Finn reminded as his character continued to whoop Poe's ass.

"Yeah they broke up last month too like they've been doing for the past three years of high school. They take a break to sleep with other people, then they're back together again. She'll be back in his arms any day now."

Finn shook his head and sighed, brushing off what his friend said. The real reason he was defending her was because he knew her. Well he didn't know her, but she lives next door to him. Her room is right next to his, and she could see her through his window. He sees what goes on behind that glass - no it's not sex. She doesn't bring guys over to the house because of her dad. Her dad is the worse, they get into fights - at least he assumes because he always sees her barging into her room when he's reading a comic book. She always looked upset, sometimes she'd cry. He felt bad for her. But when she left the house she was a different person. A girl with a reputation she hadn't to keep. So he didn't talk to her, or try to embarrass her. Since she was way out of his league anyway.

They weren't friends, but she knew that he knew about her private life. And he could tell she respected that he's kept it a secret. Maybe that's why she went soft on him. He wasn't sure about the whole Ben situation though, he knew she was a good girl at heart but didn't understand why she had to date the douchiest guy in existence. Sure he was handsome and had that _edgy_ I'm a rebel look but he was a dick. Finn literally used to run home because he was chased by Ben and his group, they were always trying to beat him up for no reason. Rey knew that, she had to know, she lived right next door. Yet she did nothing, nothing to stop it. But Finn didn't put that against her, maybe she was his weakness.

"You staying the night?" He asked after a fatality.

"No actually I'm gonna head home as soon as it's calmer down there."

Finn chuckled. "I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon. It's already late as it is."

"Aw shit," he put the controller down and got up. "then I should probably head home, my abuelita will not be happy to see me coming home this late. I gotta go Finn, but I'll catch you at school tomorrow."

"Sure okay, see you tomorrow." He watched Poe exit the room hearing the muffled party music go clear for the seconds the door was open. Then it closed and he was left to play the rest of Mortal Kombat alone for a few more hours as the party went on.

It wasn't until the police showed up that everyone was forced to go home, Finn had to thank them; he thought the guest would never leave. He watched from the front window as everyone left his house in groups, all those intoxicated kids and adults. It was a sickening sight. Sometimes Finn wished he could just run away, far away from this town away from these people. They brought only bad vibes to him and that wasn't easy. He turned off his game and shut off his light, just as he went to close the blinds he saw a drunk Rey stumbling in her room. Unlike all the other kids he saw, he only felt pity for her when he saw her like that. She stripped off her shirt and pants, then began to undo her bra. Finns heart skipped at this sight, he wanted to shut the blinds and respect her privacy. But he also wanted to see, he couldn't keep his eyes away. Besides if she didn't want people to see she wouldn't have left her curtains open right?

There was laughing coming near by his window and he looked down to see Ben and his group of friends laughing at him. Embarrassed, he closed his curtains feeling like a perv for watching her and feeling even more like one at the feeling in his pants. He was just like every guy wasn't he? He jumped into bed scolding himself over it. Who could blame him? He's a teenage boy going through adolescence, probably the only boy in school who hasn't lost his virginity. Even Poe lost his to someone - a woman he says. No girl seemed to want Finn really, except for Rose. But he didn't want to get into a relationship with a girl didn't like. There had to be a click that both people are feeling. Without it there's no spark. He felt the click for Rey, just without the spark. He hasn't felt that yet, he had to talk to her first.

THE NEXT DAY

Finn and Poe sat in the back of the class during a study hall playing on their phones. It was the last three minutes of class, so they had both finished their homework's and assignments already. Now it was time to relax before heading to lunch to eat. Study hall was always exceptionally quiet, with kids on their phones most of the time and the teacher not giving any fucks about what's going on. High school was just great. Did you sense the sarcasm there?

"Hey Finn, check this out." Poe said showing him his phone. It was a porno of two girls having sex, which was really stimulating but also not appropriate for their current environment.

"Dude get that away from me." Finn said pushing it away.

"Why?" He laughed bringing the phone closer to his view. "Are you feeling hot under those jeans?"

"I hate you, I really do." He chuckled shaking his head.

"I know you like it that's why I'm showing you, so you can think about it later." He winked. Poe was just thinking about sex at all times, he had to be the horniest guy at school under Rey because there was no conversation you could have with him without anything sex related. It was his favorite word along with many..many other erotic vocabulary. Yet he was still a women's man, Finn was honestly impressed.

The bell ran and everyone moved on to their next class. Finn and Poe took their time, nobody goes to lunch on time because the line was usually too long to get anything. The two bought their own lunch anyway, like literally Poe would sneak out the building and buy something out to bring back.

They usually waited for the halls to clear before Poe made his move out. "So what'd you want today? Pizza..Chinese?"

"How about a Subway sandwich? The meatball one." Finn offered getting a disgusted look from his friend.

"Who eats Subway? But okay, I'll get it. Cover me." He said. Finn looked around making sure no one was watching, sure their were cameras but the school was too lazy to use them. It was just for show, everyone knew that. Poe casually went out the schools front doors and ran as quickly as possible off the property, Finn had to admit the man did have amazing hips when he ran. Now it was his cue to go to the lunch room and wait for the text to let him in through the back doors. Honestly that was the only excitement the two had this semester.

Finn sat down at the lunch table looking around at everyone else in the room. Their lunch was..interesting. Most of the popular kids were there, they liked to sit _on_ the table rather than on the benches given. Then there was the bad kids, the ones who smoked weed and smelled drugs to anyone who had something to offer. That was Ben Solos clique, the one that Rey was in. She was mixed with popular and bad because she was classy but not afraid to fight like the other girls. She will throw a punch, Finns seen it. It's impressive and hot. He looked at her as she sat there talking with Ben, not knowing why she chose that man over literally anyone else. He didn't even try to be a good person, he was just an asshole since birth. They looked toward him, Rey and Ben.

Forcing him to look away. He was nervous they might try to do something to him. He then picked up his phone and told Poe to hurry up. Anxiously tapping his fingers on the table, when he rose his head to look back at them. He saw Rey making her way over to him. God she was beautiful. Her hair was out, most of it on one side of her head, wearing a big white shirt tucked into her black skirt. Finally, the sunglasses to hide her hangover. He could already smell her rose perfume before she sat down next to him. Why did she sit done next to him? He looked at her then looked away, feeling her body's warmth on his, he tried to seem normal and unbothered.

"Hey." She said casually, yet shyly, taking off her glasses.

Finn looked at her and pointed to himself. "Your talking to me?" 

"Yes!" She giggled. "You're the only one at this table."

"Oh.." he averted his eyes really wishing Poe was there to see this. "Hi." 

"I like your shirt." She complimented confusing him. He looked at her and smiled in a way to say thank you, because if he'd talk his voice would crack for sure. "Hey I'm sorry for snapping at you last night, I didn't mean to appear rude. I just have a thing about being touched." 

"Oh..that's okay, I didn't take any offense, I should've watched where I was going." 

She sat there awkwardly. "Um..I have something to say."

Finn looked at her again, in those green speckled golden eyes and perfectly freckles face. "What is it?" 

She rubbed her hands together in a circular motion nervously looking toward her friends. He's never seen her so vulnerable away from home before. She bit her soft pink lip and looked at him again. "We're neighbors in History class..and I've been struggling lately. I was wondering..if maybe..you can help me study for the test? It's the only thing that will bring my grade up to a sixty-five."

"A sixty five?" He laughed. "In History? All you have to do is read - and the class reads together."

"I know, but I was kind of..distracted."

Wait hold up, was she flirting with him? Was he her source of distraction? Was he drugged last night? "Aren't you afraid of..ruining your reputation by being seen with me?" 

"Then we'll study after school or in the library. Please Finn." She begged grabbing his arm.

His heart jumped, he's never heard her say his name before. It was exhilarating and shot a heat through his body. He stammered: "Uh..o-o-okay if you need it _that_ bad. I'll help you."

She smiled sweetly but in her eyes there was something else there, almost like she didn't want him to say yes. "Thanks. So..tomorrow after school?"

"Okay, yeah sure." He nodded rapidly, still not sure if any of this was real. "Tomorrow." 

She smiled again then stood up and went back to her table of friends just as Poe texted saying he was there. Great timing. Finn got up and left the lunch room towards the back hall. Still trying to wrap his brain around the whole Rey situation. Poe wouldn't believe it if he told him, so that's why he was going to tell him. He opened the back door and Poe ran inside.

"Sorry there was this whole situation with this girl who was really hot and then she had a boyfriend and he saw me and I was kind of like stuck but I managed to get her number so-"

"Poe, Poe! I don't care about that you know why? Because I talked to Rey." 

He was appalled. "What? How?" 

"She approached me and asked for help in History." 

"History? All you have to do is read."

"I know! But isn't this great?"

Poe pushes his lips together and patted Finns shoulder. "I don't know man..I know you've been wanting to get with her but she's still a b-i-t-c-h. For all we know she's using you to get answers."

"Maybe, but at least I get to spend time with her!" He smiled raising his eyebrows and doing a little dance. "I can't wait!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to be one long twisted ride full of surprises. I'll be taking my time with it so the chapters may or may not come out the day after a chapter is released. I just want things to stay interesting.


	2. Going Study

The next day after school, Finn went home as per usual. Taking off his shoes and pants. His foster parents weren't there as per usual. He went into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich and a cup of orange juice. Then went into the living room to watch tv resting his feet up. He didn't have any homework, he finished that during study hall. Now it was time for him to relax before the adults came home and ruined his peace. Finn would never refer to those two people as parents, that's not what they were. Parents are nurturing, they take care of you. Those people didn't, they were in it for the money. They weren't his family. They provided him a nice room and that was enough. Finn didn't mind anyway, he liked having time to himself.

The doorbell rang interrupting him and he wondered who it could be. Poe would've texted him if he was coming to hang. He put down his plate and walked towards the front door, looking through the peephole he was shocked at who he saw. Could it be? It was Rey from school. She was at his house. To study? He thought it was a joke, a dare from her friends maybe so she stand him up. Maybe it was and she was still playing into it. She did seem nervous though, constantly looking around as if embarrassed to be seen at his place. He opened the door and she gave him a closed smile.

"Rey, you actually came." He noticed like his mind wasn't going through a million thoughts at once. She looked so casually yet so pretty, how was that even possible?

"Yes I did. I saw your parents weren't home and I wasn't really sure if you'd be here." she smiled again, her eyes dropping down to his exposed legs making him realize he didn't have any pants on. "So you're a boxers kind of guy eh?" she chuckled, but Finn was just embarrassed.

"Oh my god!" he shut the door and quickly went to find his pants before allowing this girl - this beautiful girl into his house. Luckily, he had dropped his jeans in the kitchen so he didn't have to go too far. He put them on then scurried back to the door opening it again. "Sorry about that uh..come in come in." He opened the door allowing her to enter. She looked around at the place like it was her first time being there. Her dressing was casual today, but she still managed to look amazing. Her hair was out, it looked like she had recently highlighted it, pushed back through the center like it always was. She always ran her fingers through her hair. Adidas sweatpants on her legs and a plain striped crop top on her torso, but it was still stunning to Finn.

"I've never seen this place..so empty before." She admitted holding the one strap of her bag in her shoulder. "It's nice."

"Thanks, I try to keep it clean after the children are done playing." He joked bringing his book bag to the living room where she was standing. "So..history test right?" 

She sat down and nodded. "Yes. I tried to read the first page of the textbook but it was just too much. The book is so thick." She complained taking out the large book from her bag and slamming it on the table.

"You're not wrong there, but it is very interesting once you read it. They just don't explain it in an entertaining way. You are gonna read it right? This isn't you just trying to get answers from me?" 

"No no no no no, I want to learn this. I want you to teach me." She said with all seriousness. Truth in her eyes.

Finn held back a smile. "What made you so interested in passing the class now?"

She leaned towards him and spoke in a whisper. "Don't tell anyone but..I'm actually planning on going to college. Skipping town and actually doing something in my life, finding a purpose. This whole 'reputation' thing won't matter next year or any year after that."

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you care about your reputation? Why is being popular so important to you?"

"It's not important to me." she answered resting her elbows on her knees, she covered her face. "It's something that..I didn't really have a choice in."

The topic seemed touchy and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable in any way. So instead of talking any more about reputations, he opened her textbook and turned to page 772. "Let's start with the Cold War-" he noticed her lean towards the book, glad to not speak of anything else anymore. "-a conflict between the Western Lands and Eastern Europe after the end of World War II in 1945, the Cold War lasted all the way until 1991." He read off the book.

"Ugggghhh." Rey sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I didn't hear a word you just said. I'm sorry I'm just-"

"It's okay, it's okay. Let me..make it easier for you." He turned his body towards her and thought for a second. Thinking what would be fun and entertaining enough to catch her attention and catchy to memorize. A rap would be interesting.

"You're not gonna rap are you?" She asked leaning back a tiny smile at her lips. He quickly scratched that thought out of mind, maybe something creative and original would work.

"Okay I got, I think." He straightened his posture to seem more confident in what he was about to say. "You're in two cliques, one in the west the other on the east, lets say they get into a big fight after the group of bad kids had just finished their clash which had done a lot of damage around the school."

"Okay.." she sat up. "I'm listening." 

"The entire conflict last for forty-six years."

"Forty-six years?!" She gasped in shock, her eyes wide and jaw open.

"Yes forty-six years," he repeated. "and it's not just those cliques fighting, other cliques are starting to hash out too." 

"That's the Cold War?"

"That's the Cold War." He confirmed with a nod noticing that he had been eating a sandwich before he answered the door. It would be rude of him not to offer her anything. That's one right thing his foster parents taught him. "Hey do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Just some water would be fine, thank you." She said as he got up and went into another room where the kitchen was. "You're really good at dumbing down history."

"I'm not dumbing it down," he shouted from the other room. "I'm just..wording it differently. In a way that grabs attention." He appeared back into the living room and handed her a glass of water as he sat down. 

"Well you're really good at it." She smiled before taking a huge sips of the water. Finn tried not to stare, he didn't want to creep her out or seem impolite.

He cleared his throat. "So the other cliques that got into fights after the first two, went on and on for forty-six years stopping then. Some of those wars were: Korean, Vietnam, Chinese.." 

"How long did each last, because it makes no sense for it to be forty-six years long. Especially if each war is only like three years."

He smiled at her engagement, she was making progress. "A lot happened between the years, not just with war but the presidency and the government. There was a lot of issues but there always is, this just happened to be forty-six years long." 

"That's pretty crazy."

"I'd say it's _cold_." He joked instantly regretting it at the lack of response she gave. "I'm sorry I just - have a thing for puns."

"Naw it's _cool_." She added, continuing his joke. He looked at her shocked that she would ever even try to make a joke and she smiled back at him. He wasn't sure if she meant to do that but by the look on her face it seemed like she did. Shes so amazing. She chuckled and looked back at the book, her shirt slid down a little revealing her shoulder. She looked at him shyly and smiled pulling her shirt back up to her neck. He hoped that wasn't some subliminal message he was missing, because it'd suck balls if it was. Anyway, he didn't just want to go and have sex with her; he actually wanted a relationship. But only if that's what she wanted too. 

They continued to study some more, Finn made sure that he rephrased the book in a way that was entertaining to both of them. It was very beneficial for them and helped the remember. He noticed her confidence had gotten better as the time past, she even read some of the passages. All was going well until he heard his guardians pull into the driveway. 

"Oh shit, they're home." He announced looking towards the window, he looked back at Rey. Who didn't seem too concerned. "I don't want them to know you're here, they'll make it weird. So..my room?" 

"Lead the way." she said already picking up her stuff. Finn got up and retrieved the things he needed to help study, then led her upstairs to her room. There was no way in any world that Finn would ever think he'd bring Rey to his room, and if he did it definitely wasn't based on their current situation. It was much more heated than this. He shut the door behind her and settled his stuff down on the floor cushions. Studying on his bed would be too much. His mind would just go wild and he wouldn't know if he'd be able to control his urges. She looked around at the pictures on his wall, he felt a little embarrassed about the Rihanna poster. But she seemed to be more focused on his drawings, the portraits he drew of some anime characters and one self portrait that looked really bad.

"You drew these?" she asked pointing to them. He nodded. "They're really good. You've got some real talent."

"Thanks." he smiled. "You know...people are wrong about you." 

"What'd you mean?" she asked sitting down on the floor cushion with her bag and text book. 

"I don't know if you're aware, but there's a lot of rumors about you." that's when her face sagged into a frown and a furrowed brow. "People could make them up or what, but if they are made up it's fucked up that people would say things about a person they don't even know. You seem like a really nice person."

"Thank you Finn." she said with her head down. "But..I'm not a good person." 

He sat down on the cushion next to her. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't think it, I know it. I have done some terrible things." she admitted, her voice becoming shaky.

"Rey..everyone's done something terrible. I have things that I've done that I regret, serious things.." he began to think about just the night before, how he was being a perv watching her undress. How could he do that? If she found out she'd probably call him something hurtful, but he'd deserve it. 

She wiped a tear off her face and sniffled. "Let's just continue studying." 

"Okay, that's fine. Sorry to make you uncomfortable-"

"No, I'm sorry to bring it up." she apologized. "I should've said thanks and moved on with it."

Finn wanted to decline and say she was only telling the truth, being honest is good. But she didn't want to talk about it, so he didn't talk about it. There was a thud in the hallway as his foster parents footsteps trotted through. They could hear moaning and groaning as they spoke dirty to each other on the other side. It was disgusting. He looked at Rey awkwardly and together they laughed. 

"Sorry about that." he chuckled. "They're so embarrassing."

"They're in love."

"_Lust_." he corrected. "All they do is have sex and talk about having sex. Its uncomfortable." he shook his flipping through the pages. "Hey, whaddya say we make this more fun and create some flash cards? I've got some crayons and colored pencils."

"I'm down for that." Rey smiled pulling out some blank flash cards from her bag. She seemed so down for anything, he was into it. "Let's do it."

They began to label some flash cards in colorful ink, lead, and wax. There would occasionally be the sound of screams and vulgar words coming from the other bedroom that made things awkward between them, but it didn't kill the mood to bad. Finn enjoyed the time they were spending and thought that maybe next time they could do it again, or even go on an actual date. It wasn't impossible. Rey does clearly seem to like him. He looked at her as she wrote in pink pen on the paper. She was so beautiful..and single. If he wanted, he could ask her out.

But it seemed to be over before both of them knew it, at six o' clock she seemed to be really anxious to leave. Shoving everything into her bag quickly. "I have to go I'm sorry, I wish we could study longer. This was fun though, you really helped me." she got up and started towards his bedroom door.

"It was fun, I agree." 

"I'll see you tomorrow." 

"See you then." he waved as she exited the room. He looked down and noticed there was one flashcard on the floor. He picked it up and saw:_ I've got the gist of it..but I think I might still need to study here's my #_. A smile lifted the corners of his lips as his heart began to pound out of his chest, he pumped his fist in the air and screamed silently to the ceiling in excitement. He was definitely gonna tell Poe about this improving relationship between them. He definitely scored a point with this one.

For the rest of the week she came over everyday after school to study with him and it was honestly the best time of his life because they were becoming closer. They shared a humor with each other that really connected them. Eventually her study sessions got mixed together with his and Poe's. On Wednesday's and Thursdays. He would usually come and help Finn with his Spanish, to make sure that he didn't lose it since he wasn't living in an environment where Spanish is the number one language. It was when Poe would come over to his house and just speak Spanish to him for the rest of the day, it was really helpful. But since he was helping Rey..it just became one whole thing.

"_Hola mi amigo, qué tal?_ (Hey my friend, what's up?)" Poe asked entering his house, he walked into the living room and stopped when he saw Rey. "_¿Qué eso? _(Whats this?)" 

"Uh.._este e Rey_, (This is Rey)" he introduced, although it was kind of obvious who she was. "_La estoy ayudando estudiar_. (I'm helping her study)." 

"¿_Por qué no me dijiste que estaría aquí hoy_? (Why didn't you tell me she'd be here today?)" He pondered crossing his arms, almost as if he caught them doing something terrible.

"_Yo sí_. (I did)." 

"Ah.." he wiped his mouth. "_verdad. Tú necesitas perdonarme, a veces me olvidó_. (Oh right. You have to forgive me, sometimes I forget)."

"Okay wh-wha-what is happening?" Rey asked, looking like she's just woke up in a foreign country. Finn had forgotten she was there for a second. 

"Oh,_ lo siento._ (Oh I'm sorry). Today I have study with Poe, he teaches me Spanish. I sort of forgot about it." He admitted. The answer seemed to take her by surprise. 

"He teaches you? From what it sounds like you're fluent enough to live in a Spanish country.

"_Y conseguir una novia latina_. (And get a Latina girlfriend)." Poe smirked raising his eyebrows at him. Finn brushed him off. "I suppose we can just practice extra next week. I'll..leave you two to it." He began to head back where he came in.

"No please..stay." Rey insisted. "I don't mean to interrupt or postpone any of your plans. We're almost done anyway."

"Yeah Poe..stay." 

It didn't take long for him to answer, he was standing there staring at them both for a while almost as if he was thinking about something. "Alright." He shrugged joining them at the couch, making himself comfortable. He sat back in the couch crossing his ankle over his knee with his arms resting on the sofas arms. "_Grupo de tres_. (Threesome)." He winked.

Finn shook his head in disgust. "Dude, come on! Only you'd say something like that." He laughed.

"So Rey.." Poe started to speak. "tell me about yourself."

"What'd you want to hear?" She asked as she wrote down notes in her notebook. Then she looked up at him. "What people say about me or the truth?" 

He leaned forward looking at her seriously and in disbelief. "You'd be willing to tell us the truth about you?" 

"Yeah." She shrugged. "I'm not hiding it from you guys, I know you won't tell, it's not like anyone ask how I'm doing anyway."

"How do you know _I_ won't tell?" Poe questioned sitting back with a smug look on his face.

She stopped writing, put down her notebook, and looked at him. "Because..I know some things about you. Like..how you masturbated to a picture of the football team."

That's when Poe's charming smile became a frown in less than seconds. Finn covered his mouth trying hard not to laugh. "You did what?!"

"Alright alright, I won't tell anyone. As long as you won't tell anyone about that." He said calmly, though the constant shaking of his foot revealed just how nervous he was by her mentioning it. "I want to know about the rumors though..if they're true."

"They.." she froze staring blankly at the ground. "They're...not true to an extent. It's all mostly rumors..made up for..reasons."

Poe leaned forward in interest. "What kind of reasons?"

"Bad reasons..to keep me in my place." she confessed. "..there's a lot of dirt on me. True or not people are gonna believe it because of who I am."

"What does that even mean?"

"..I can't say."


	3. A Day to Remember

Okay so, Rey wasn't always on his mind; but she was always on his mind. They really bonded together, he didn't know they would get along so well. She really turned out to be a nice person, unlike the person Poe misjudged her to be. Or at least from the week they studied together, he still technically didn't know her. But Poe had learned to respect her, he didn't call her a bitch anymore. She was really easy to work with, not disrespectful or bitchy at all. That just made Finn like her even more, an attractive appearance and personality? She was basically his dream girl, but there was still that mystery part of her. The part that she seems to hide from everyone that's not just going on at home. Finn hoped she'd tell him about it one day, but for now it was kind of hot not knowing. After he put his number in her phone he sent a little message saying who it was, then she actually engaged in a conversation. 

At school it was normal, they were like complete strangers. She didn't talk to him, he didn't talk to her and that was okay. It wasn't like they were dating, they were studying. It's no big deal but they were beginning to become friends or acquaintances to the least. But things seemed to change when she approached him at his locker one day at school. A little after their studying. She had a bright smile on her face as she clutched her school books in her hand and he wasn't sure why. Then again he wasn't sure why she showed up at his locker in a crowded hallway either. People could _see_ them, and Finn wasn't sure if Rey was fully aware of that. Not that there was anything secret going on between them! 

"Rey wh-" He looked around seeing some kids eyeing them suspiciously. This is how rumors start. But he shouldn't focus on them, he could always deny whatever is coming. What's important is why Rey is suddenly initiating contact with him in public. "What're you..doing here?"

Her right brow quirked as she pivoted her head at him. "At school?" She chuckled knowing that's not what he meant.

"N-no I mean.." he closed his locker after taking out the notebook he needed. "Why are you talking..to me?" 

"I wanted to thank you for helping me study because.." she pulled out a packet from one of her books and showed it to him. There was a marking in blue pen that read 80. "I passed!" She cheesed. "It's not a hundred but it's better than what I used to get!" 

"Rey that's amazing congratulations." He smiled.

She put the paper away and looked back up at him. A gleam of hope sparking in her eyes. "We have to celebrate."

"No." He shook his head, wanting to but..he had way too much to do that week. Between testing and projects there was no free time for him. He was kind of behind since he was helping her, not that he didn't mind it. It just kept him back a little. 

She frowned in disappointment, trying to change his mind. "Please? Come on Finn I owe you one!" 

"Maybe - another time..I-I want to but..I have a shitload of finals to prepare for."

"Really? Then let me help you, like you helped me. Please let me pay you back somehow." 

Finn looked at her, straight in those pretty colored eyes. She really wanted to help and he could tell she wouldn't leave him alone until she payed him back. But that didn't really sound like a disadvantage to him. However he couldn't say no to her twice, not to that beautiful face. "Okay..okay fine. You can help me study." He said. "Same place after school of course." 

"Okay, I'll see you there." She smiled before walking past. As she walked away she placed her warm hand on his shoulder and squeezed it in a friendly way. It may have been friendly but Finn took it as her hitting on him. So what if he might be in love with a girl who gets around? She said their barely true anyway. He still wanted to know the reason behind it. Maybe he'd get a chance to ask later on. 

He started heading to his next class, the hall crowded as usual. He pushed past some people who weren't moving fast enough walking straight into him. Ben Solo. His chest was like a brick wall and the impact of Finn bumping into it pushed him back a little. He looked at him to see Ben staring down at him.

"Excuse you." He said, in that bland monotone voice of his, a toothpick in his mouth. He was with his squad, Phasma and Hux. The strangest names that somehow fit them perfectly. They were all staring at him like predators to their prey.

"My bad, I'll just-" Finn tried to go around, but Ben grabbed his arm pulling him back to where he was. That mans strength was insane. Yes he was a man, he should be in college but he's been held back several times. Who knows why it's given him a 'bad' reputation instead of a 'dumb' one. 

"No, talk to me boy. You've been messing around with my girl?" He asked stepping closer to him.

Finn looked down, not in those cold eyes of his. It stung too much. "No..I just helped her study. That's all." 

"Yeah," he scoffed moving the toothpick to the other side of his mouth. "_study_. It's alright if you've been screwing her."

"I'm not - _screwing_ her. Okay? I barely know her." 

"You barely know her?" He almost laughed, he bent down closer to Finns face forcing him to look in his eyes and smell the stench of weed on his clothes. "From the view of that window of yours I'd say you know her pretty damn well." He smiled teasingly and evilly. It was sick, and it made Finn feel sick for doing that. Because it was wrong and he shouldn't have done it.

Finn looked away shaking his head. "Leave me alone."

"Oh come on Finn. You know if we weren't there you would've watched the whole show. Maybe have a little encore afterwards." He teased causing a chuckle from his friends, but Finn had enough.

He pushed through the three. "I have to get to class." He said quickly scurrying as far away from them as possible. He couldn't believe he let them harass him like that, he should've done something. They were just so intimidating that he just froze when they were in front of him. They were all taller than him, looking upon him like a pee-on. It made him feel little and helpless. How could Rey hang out with those people, how could she date him? He knows she's better than that.

When he got home that day, he saw Rey standing outside her house sitting on the doorstep smoking a cigarette. She smiled when she saw him and made her way towards him. But he didn't want to talk to her, he was kind of upset about the whole Ben thing and he blamed her for it. She's such a nice person and she couldn't get her boyfriend to be that way. To stop being a fucking dick. He listened as she called out to him, but he continued to unlock the front door. His hands were shaking, therefore he struggled to put the key in. That just gave Rey extra time to approach him before he got in the safe zone. Right on his tail.

"Finn!" She called when he finally got the door open. He stopped, his eyes closed, he didn't want to close the door on her face. He couldn't do that to her. She didn't deserve that, technically she hadn't done anything wrong. He turned around and looked at her. "Finn? What's wrong?" She was out of breath.

"Nothing." He shrugged pushing his lips together.

"Well..you seemed to ignore me when I called you the first five times. Something must be wrong." 

"I just think I'm gonna study alone today."

"What? No, Finn I owe you this. I don't know what's bothering you but I want to help you, whether you're studying or not I'm here." 

"Why?" He asked, genuinely curious as to why she suddenly cared about him. Now thinking about it, it didn't make any sense whatsoever. "Why do you care?"

"Because.." she stuck her hands in her front jean pockets and shrugged. "You're special Finn..you're not like the other guys who just want to sleep with me. You were actually willing to help for the benefit of me rather than you. And you were nice to me, nobody's nice to me. I'm usually treated like shit or some toy." 

He sighed and scratched his head. He didn't realize how much she goes through at school, it seemed like everywhere was just hell for her. Between the abuse at home and then the rumors at school, life wasn't going good. She didn't deserve what she was getting, no one did. "I'm sorry," he apologized gesturing for her to enter. "I..didn't realize that." 

"Most people don't," she said walking in. "they usually see what they want to see. Just like your friend Poe, he thought I was a bitch because that's what he expected from me. But now he sees I'm clearly not a bitch."

"No you're not, you're not even close to that level." Finn confirmed going up to his room, Rey followed quickly behind.

She looked up at him as she followed, the steps creaking as they made their way up. "You are so nice to me..why?" 

"I tend to see the good in people before the bad." He said looking over his shoulder. She admired that about him. They entered his room, him shutting the door behind him. His parents were already at home, in their bed doing no one wants to know what. He opened his book bag and spilled it out on his bed. "You're seriously gonna help me?" He asked looking at her.

"Seriously." She nodded sitting down on the bed for the first time. Finn didn't think anything of it, his mind had cleared from those thoughts and urges. Though they were still there, they were just far back in his head. "What am I helping you with?" She wondered.

"Geometry." He answered settling down with her. 

She groaned showing her teeth. "Uhhh okay, okay yeah. Read the first problem."

"Y= h(t)." 

Rey froze, appalled. "Okay, so..we take the h and we multiply it with the t and.."

"You don't know geometry do you?" He asked interrupting her. "Your lack of confidence in your words tells me you're just as confused as me."

"Yeah, I guess I don't." She chuckled. "Sorry. But I know a guy who can get the answers for you."

"No, it's okay, you don't have to do that. I'll figure it out." He assured. It went quiet, both of them looking around awkwardly not knowing what to say or do. But Finn had a question, it's the same question that's been on his mind since she asked to study with him that first day just last week. "Rey.."

"Hm?" She looked at him.

"Why'd you..pick me to study with?" 

Her eyes dropped, like she couldn't admit it to him while looking at him. "Because I know you're passing history, and we're neighbors so it's more convenient, also you're nice like I said. There's another thing though..I kind of like you." She pinched her fingers together and squinted. "..this much."

Finn didn't know if he heard that right. Did Rey say she liked him? Was that even true? Why would she just make that up? "You like me? Wow..I wonder what Ben would think about that."

"Why does it matter what Ben thinks?" 

"Why doesn't it matter? He practically runs the school _and_ you. You're his girlfriend." 

"I'm not his girlfriend." She said softly, looking down at her hands. Something about that seemed off. "He's a dick." 

Finn spun his legs onto the bed in criss cross position. "So why do you keep going back to him?" 

"I don't have a choice Finn!" She admitted in a whiny voice as she followed his position. "He's got shit on me, that's not true but it still bad."

"Like what?" 

She looked down again speaking in a low voice. "He has this..sex tape, it doesn't show anyone's faces. But the body looks - similar to mine. He said if I ever betrayed him in anyway..he'd - he'd post it in social media, and he's Ben..so anyone would believe him."

"Okay..that is kind of bad. Do you know where he keeps the video? Maybe we could get rid of it and any other dirt he has on anyone..maybe we could save the school!" He suggested getting exited by his idea.

"Uh..no." She rubbed her neck. "He has several copies of several different videos on like - every electronic device he has."

"Than we'll just have to take every electronic device he has."

Rey lowered her head at him. "Finn, you're very sweet for considering this. But no, Ben is - really dangerous. You wouldn't know what you're getting into." She explained scooting closer to him. He could smell the perfume she was wearing, scented honeysuckle. 

"It doesn't matter what I'm getting into, I'm helping people; _that's_ what matters. No one deserves to be blackmailed like that." 

She gazed at him as he looked at her, waiting for her to say something. But nothing was said with the mouth, words were only passed through the sparkle in her eyes. Finn wasn't sure what she was saying to him, he was really confused. When he opened his mouth to speak she leaned forward and kissed him, holding his face straight while her head tilted to meet his lips perfectly without bumping noses. Finn was surprised by this bold move and had no idea she felt that way toward him. Her lips were soft and smooth and beautiful and put butterflies in his stomach. He wasn't just gonna sit there and let her kiss him without doing anything. So he leaned into her lips, kissing her back. 

Rey moaned leaning in, the kiss becoming more passionate. Her tongue had slipped down his throat and it was just getting better. She pulled off his shirt from over his head leaving on his t-shirt to feel his arms. Then she pushed him down on the bed, their lips not parting for a second as she climbed over him. His hands explored her back, living the feeling of her warm body on his. Finn wasn't sure if he was dreaming or getting his last dying wish because the moment just didn't seem real at all. We're Rey's lips really on his? He just fell in love with her even more. But when she started to tug at his jeans, he sat up and backed away.

"Uh..Rey." He cleared his throat looking at the pout of disappointment on her face. "I-I want to but..I've never.." 

A huge grin stretched across her face as the fire in her eyes grew. Finn didn't know the news would be good, he was quite ashamed. He's seen porn However it's not the same as being in the situation. But to her this was great. She stood up and closed his curtains before turning around to face him again. The smile still on her face as she began to take off her clothes. He swallowed hard watching her expose herself to him, his pants becoming jumpy. Never did he think this day would come. When all of her clothes were off, and she was just in her bra and underwear. She looked him straight in the eyes.

"Take off your pants." She ordered. He listened with no hesitation, his hips lifted off the bed as he shimmied off his jeans quickly then looked at her for what was next. "Don't worry, I'll lead." She said pushing him back down on the bed. "You sure you want to?" She asked to be sure climbing over him.

"Yes." He nodded looking up at the ceiling, goosebumps running up his arms as he felt her on top of him. "I do." 

"Okay." He could hear the smile in her voice. Too afraid to see what she does best, he kept his face at the ceiling. He felt her pull off his boxers, exposing his length to her. That's when he looked, propping himself up on his elbows he saw his veiny erection resting on his stomach. Then he saw Rey looking at it with no fear at all. "It's beautiful." 

"No it's not." He scoffed. "You're just saying that because you're horny. You probably say that to all the other guys you have sex with." He predicted lying back down. He did t realize what he said might've been hurtful until he felt her climb over him again to look him straight in the eyes. Their noses almost touching and he could feel himself against her thigh, what he'd do to have more than just her thigh touching him. 

"I'm telling the truth Finn, and you're not like the other guys. This is real. I'd like to prove it if you let me." 

He nodded his head vigorously, too excited to speak. She kissed him hungrily distracting him from where her hand was going which traveled down his chest to his friend between his legs. She grabbed him and started rubbing her hand up and down his shaft. It felt so good that he moaned and pulled her closer to his face. Not knowing what else to do as she pleasured him. His body was twitching, he wanted more and Rey could tell. So she began kissing down his body from his neck down his center until she made it to where her hand was. He knew what she was going to do. Her warm and wet mouth wrapped around his length and Finn thought he was going to explode. Thinking this is what a blowjob felt like, why had no one given him one before? She was so good at it, though she had plenty of experience so there was no excuse to be bad.

He propped back up on his elbows to watch her at work, her head bobbing as she stroked. The sound wasn't at all attractive, but in the moment it was just so hot. He couldn't stop moaning and groaning, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't control it. Then she took him in all the way, like deep throat talking. That was impressive and it felt even better. It was so good he fell back down on his back. He closed his eyes seeing colors. It was complete paradise.


	4. Crushed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, I was taking a break from writing for a bit and now I'm back with new ideas! More stories coming soon!

Finn and Rey both lay there on his bed completely drenched in sweat and out of breath. What just happened was something he'll never forget. He just had sex with _the_ hottest girl in school and was still unsure if it was a dream of not. But in that moment he was living, this was a different kind of high and ecstasy he was exposed to. Maybe it was infatuation, but he was in love. Intercourse was as good as people said and more, so much better than porn. He looked over at her, body glazed in the sweat of her skin. Her chest heaving as she caught her breath. 

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" he asked, unable to detect if she enjoyed it or not. She looked at him and smiled nodding her head. He twisted his body towards her, elevating his head on his fist. gazing at her. Rey copied his position gazing back at him, she grabbed his hand and played with his fingers. 

She licked her lips, something - off about her. Like she was second guessing something. He wondered if it was because of who he was and how this night effect her reputation or something. "Finn..um.." she sat up. "I like you a lot, I really do and - whatever happens I want you to know that. I don't want this - _us_..to screw up. I want this to work.." She confessed. He wasn't really sure what that was supposed to mean, but he was touched that she wanted to be with him as much as he had her. "..I have to go, my dad will be home soon. He doesn't like when I'm out late." She turned around to get up when Finn pulled her arm. Making her face him. 

"I know you don't want to go back there Rey, just - stay here I can sleep on the floor." Finn offered pulling her back to sit on the bed. 

"I can't, he'll be looking for me. It's not like I can just disappear. I want to stay I do..it just doesn't work like that." she leaned forward kissing him softly. "How about we go to the fair tomorrow let's say..around seven?"

He sat up and looked at her as she went to find her clothes to put on. "Like a date?"

"Yeah." she shrugged nonchalantly. "If - that's okay?"

"Of course yeah." he nodded. "I've - yeah...I'd really like that." he smiled. She smiled back and kissed him again before putting the rest of her clothes on. Her body was so beautiful, she was so beautiful. He was really lucky to have her. Wait.._did_ he have her? They just had sex sure but that didn't mean that they were a thing. Were they a thing? By the time he was about to ask she was already out of his room. He lay his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes, hoping this wasn't a mistake. 

The next day when he was getting ready for the date. He saw Rey in her room dancing to some music, he's never seen her so happy and full of glee. Twirling and jumping around, swinging her hair all over the place. Selfishly, he wondered if it was their status that made her so joyful. Something good finally happening in her life and his too. It was exciting for the both of them, Finns never really had a girlfriend before. He wanted this to be a special and memorable relationship, spoiling her like any stereotypical healthy relationship would be. He was in love and there was no doubt of it. 

Rey stopped when she saw him through her window, her face flushing red in embarrassment. She ran over to the window as he opened his to speak to her, a wide grin on his face. Even though they were a thing - if they even were a thing - she still made him extremely nervous.

"Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed!" She smiled covering her mouth.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you, you just looked so beautiful twirling around in your room. I didn't mean to sound creepy."

"Oh Finn," she chuckled leaning over her window ledge to get closer to him. "you're so adorable." 

"Please don't fall." He said holding his arms out. 

"I won't fall." She laughed. 

He bit his bottom lip. "I really want to kiss you right now." 

She giggled and leaned forward some more. "Then kiss me." 

"I just might." He leaned forward some more trying his best not to fall, their windows being one and a half rulers away. He wasn't going to chicken out in front of her. Leaning in closer their lips almost touched, then closer until they were close enough to get a tiny peck. "That's as far as I'm leaning." Finn said moving back into his room. 

"It's okay, we'll get some more private time later." She winked. "I'll meet you at the fair in an hour."

"Yeah, see you then." He closed his window back up and so did she closing the blinds as well. Finn returned back to what he was doing, finding an outfit. Something casual but also attractive because tonight he was planning on asking Rey to be his girlfriend. Like a couple. That's what he wanted and he hoped she wanted it to. He figured maybe his cute/casual outfit will help her accept his proposal, he also figured he'd want to impress her. This would be their first date after all. It was so exciting to think about. He was still pinching himself over it, that night, their date now! It was such a roller coaster of emotions and events. 

After his shower, he put on a casual red and black plaid button up shirt and some average jeans. He found himself growing very nervous, worrying that everything might not go as planned. Can people get cold feet for a date? He wouldn't know, this was his first. It wasn't until he saw her at the fair that he realized this was real. He was going out with Rey on an actual date, and she could potentially become his girlfriend. 

She smiled standing there with a stick of cotton candy in her hand. He smiled back joining her and together they went on rides of all sorts, scary and boring. For most of the scary rides they held on to each other tightly, the big drop was Finns least favorite ride. Rey literally had to hold his hand to keep him calm. It helped. Then they ate a bunch of food and took pictures of all sorts in the photo booth, it was honestly the best date ever for a first and he hoped there was many more to come. But the night wasn't over however, they were gonna see a movie to finish the night off.

"Mm." Rey hummed sipping from her pink slushie. "This is really good! Try." She moves the cup toward him where he took a sip from her straw tasting a coolness of artificial strawberry flavoring.

"That is really good!" He chuckled not expecting as much sugar as he got. 

She looked at him smiling her eyes drifting to his lips. "Yeah?"

"Yeah!" He nodded as she leaned in to give him a long soft kiss, her lips tasting sweeter than the drink itself. 

"Well look who it is!" A familiar deep voice had said. They looked ahead to see Ben Solo making his way towards them. Their was a sigh that exchanged between Finn and Rey because they knew what was coming. "My 'ex' with..you. I have to admit I'm not surprised." Ben pointed at him. "What is this..like a date?" 

"Can you just - leave us be Ben? We're having a good time and the last thing we want is you ruining it." 

The guy scoffed. "I don't want to hear that shit from you Rey, not at all." He berated. "In fact, let me talk to you for a second."

She stood there for a while glaring at him viciously. She then looked at Finn. "I'll be right back." She said unhappily before following Ben to speak in a private area. Finn was suspicious, what could he possibly want with her? To get her back? That'd be ridiculous, extremely ridiculous. Ben Solo would never try to desperately get someone back, then again him and Rey were always on and off. But she wouldn't just go on a date if she wanted him back right? Wouldn't she just try to get him back instead? He watched skeptically as they spoke, trying to read their lips. Rey seemed awfully annoyed by him, their was no way she was interested in him. She looked at Finn nervously, and he wondered if he should go over and help.

But she started making her way over to him. A look of frustration on her face as Ben followed shortly behind. "Finn..if you don't mind. Ben is gonna..join us back at the movies tonight."

Finn looked up at the long haired teenager who just pushed his lips at him. "I hope I won't be too much of a bargain, this'll be fun." 

"Since when do you wanna hang out with a guy like me?" Finn asked, really suspicious of what was going on. 

"Since you stole my girlfriend." He said putting his arm around Rey's shoulder, she shrugged it off aggressively in disgust. 

They made their way to the cinema hating where things were going. Finn pouted, why on earth did Ben have to go with them? What did he say to her for this to happen? It was becoming less of a date and more of a 'hang out.' They knew Ben was doing this on purpose and it sucked. He sat between them during the movie with a big bucket of popcorn, he chewed it very loud with an open mouth. Reacting loudly and obnoxiously to the film. It was horrible and eventually Finn couldn't take it anymore. He looked behind Bens head to look at his potential girlfriend. She shook her head at him telling him she was hating it just as much as him. So he pulled out his phone and texted her to meet him outside the theater. Ben nagged him about using his phone so he went out a little early saying he was going to the bathroom. 

There he waited outside the doors in the lobby for her until she came out. Then she came out silently shutting the door behind her. "I left before he could notice." She grimaced. "So what're we gonna do?" 

"I don't know but as long as he _isn't_ involved." Finn admitted grabbing her hand, he lead her out of the cinema. They went quickly before getting caught, but they weren't quick enough apparently because

Ben charged out of the theater towards them. "So you guys are ditching me? What's the matter? You don't want to hang out?" 

"Just leave us alone Ben, we just want a peaceful night between the two of us!" Finn told him, finally stepping up.

He scoffed. "Okay fine..you won't peace? Why not break all barriers then? Rey..why don't you tell him about this little situation we've got here?" He suggested looking at her. 

Finn looked at Rey too, not understanding what he was talking about. But it made her nervous, she swallowed and rubbed her hands together anxiously. Not saying a word.

"Oh you're not gonna tell him? Fine. I will. Finn, that's your name right?" 

"Don't do this Ben." Rey said finally.

"No, I have to. It doesn't seem like you're going to and if this is going to be a thing, he has to know the truth." He explained. "Remember the whole innocent lunch conversation? The 'I'm bad at history, can you teach me?' thing. Yeah that wasn't her doing, it was mine. I told her to talk to you, I told her to do everything." He admitted. Finn was confused and looked at Rey who seemed really upset, her eyes growing red with tears in them. Ben hasn't to be telling the truth if it made her feel like that.

"Rey, what is he talking about?"

"It was a dare!" Ben announced with a laugh. "The whole thing was a dare, from the innocence to the - not so innocent." 

He let go of her hand and backed away from her, his heart sinking at the news. "This whole thing..was fake?" 

"No." She shook her head, her voice cracking as she moved toward him to explain. "No it wasn't fake Finn, I promise!" 

"Alright Rey you can stop the good girl act, the jig is up."

"I don't want to hear another word from you Rey." He'd never thought he'd say that to her. "Stay away from me." He turned around and left the cinema to go home, he tried to hold back his tears until he got into his room. But he couldn't, he was choking with tears running down his face and he was sobbing soon enough. So he ran home, to embarrassed to be seen. How could he let this happen? He should've known, no girl like Rey would want anything to do with him. The whole thing was a fucking dare. He lost his virginity to someone who didn't care about him at all. Finns never felt more worthless in his life. 

He didn't show up to school the next day, he couldn't. Ben probably told everyone about the whole thing. It felt like his life was ruined.


	5. Dirty Diana

It's been about three days since Finn has gone to school. He's been getting calls and texts from Rey and hasn't answered one of them. He isn't gonna talk to her ever again. He was completely heart broken and in disbelief that he let himself get into that situation. He believed her and he was wrong for that. She was just another school slut. That what and he let her in with open arms. He gave her his virginity with no hesitation. It was a shame, but a lesson learned. He'll never let it happen again. 

Poe sat there in the doorway of Finns room, staring at him as he lyed in bed all curled up in his blanket. He didn't know what to do to help his friend, he was helpless. After a while of debating, he got the courage to go and sit on the side of the bed where he was facing. There Finn lay staring blankly ahead, like a puppet. Poe smiled at him and tried to stick his finger up his nose, any day Finn would stop him but today he didn't. He allowed him to do it. 

"Aw Finn..come on man! I know this is hard for you..but can you say something?" 

Finn looked up at him. "I was used..for a fucking dare. A fucking dare Poe!" He said angrily sitting up. "She opened up to me, pulled me in then broke me down! I..I..I don't know what to do." 

"We can..go out. Get your mind off things maybe?" 

He shook his head. "I don't think anything could get my mind off it. I haven't been able to get it out of my mind since it's happened! How could I be so stupid Poe?" 

"Alright relax! You're not stupid okay? And the Finn I know would never call himself that. Look..Rey's a bitch and girls like that have nothing good to do to entertain themselves..so they do what she did. You're not the first to go through something like this so you shouldn't feel so designated. Maybe that's where all the rumors came from, because she did the same." 

"She -- took my virginity, I can't get that back. Ugh, I wish we never spoke in the first place." He May back down shoving his face into a pillow. "I'm heartbroken Poe..I really liked her...and trusted her." 

Poe placed his hand on his back and rubbed it. "Well I'm not gonna let you lay here for another three days of sorrow. We're goin out wether you like it or not and if you choose to go out in that outfit, so be it."

The two beat friends spent the day out at the mall, Poe mostly trying to cheer Finn up; but of course he wasn't having it. He pouted all day not smiling once. It hurt to see him that way for Poe, because he was usually so positive. He saw the good in Rey, believed in her despite what everyone thought and they happened to be right. But he had to get over it eventually right? Not right, because they weren't the only ones who showed up at the mall. Ben was there, and of course he wasn't going to mind his business. Standing in the middle of the food court, he started his way towards them when Finn finally decided to try the frozen yogurt.

"Lets go check out the game store." Poe suggested turning him around before he could see Ben. "Hey there's that new battlefront game."

"That doesn't come out yet." 

"Oh, it doesn't? There's still the second one." He continued to push him away.

"Wait - why are you pushing me-"

"Finn Storm." Said a familiar deep voice. Finn turned around to see Ben Solo standing just a few feet away from them, his hands on his hips with a smug smile at the sudden horror on his face. "Funny seeing you here after that sudden disappearance. You look like you've been living on the streets." 

He didn't say anything, just stared. He didn't want anything to do with anyone who had anything to do with Rey. 

"Nothing? Really? No..leave me alone?"

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Poe asked annoyed. "Seriously is going into peoples business all you do? Cause if it is, I'm sorry for you."

"Was anyone talk to you Dameron?"

"I'm not going through this again." Finn said turning around to walk away, he moved out from under Poe's arm and together they walked far away from him.

"Oh come on Finn! What's a little fun." 

Finn stopped having one thing to say to the man. "You're sick Ben, _sick_. You and-" before he could even say her name she appeared behind Ben, he wasn't sure if she was really there until Ben turned to look at her. She seemed just as surprised to see Finn as he her. She almost froze when she saw him. Just seeing her brought back all the pain he felt that day. His stomach twisted and turned, his heart began to race and he felt like he was going to throw up. 

Ben wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Hey Rey, right on time! Finn was just telling me how sick we both were."

"Shut the fuck up!" Poe yelled. "God, what the fuck is wrong with you? Can Finn not just have one day without being harassed? Haven't you hurt him enough?" He ranted.

"Poe stop." Finn said holding his hand up. He moved closer to Ben. "..you won't me to stand up for myself..Fine I will." He opened his mouth to speak again then POW! He socked Ben right in the nose and everything went slow and mute. He fell to the floor from blown from impact. Passerby's reacted in shock and fear. A security guard came quickly holding Finn back, but he was done. All he needed was that punch, the satisfaction of hitting him in the face just once was enough. Rey watched him get pulled away as Ben stood back up to jump him, but more security guards came and held him back. 

Finn sat there in the malls holding room. A big empty room with a table and a chair. Kind of like an interrogation room. That wasn't how the day was supposed to go. Yet he didn't feel bad, he felt great! He's never felt more alive in his life, so fulfilled. He hit the toughest guy in school, the toughest guy! Finn did that, and he was proud. Of course he'd have to pay the consequences, but he didn't care. It was too good, he felt like a whole new person now. A man. 

He heard a ring of keys on the other side as the door unlocked. He looked up and watched it open, not expecting what he saw. It was Rey, she was there in the middle of the doorway next to the security guard.

"You can go." Said the guard.

Finn was confused. "You're not calling the police?"

"No, this lady here explained the situation. I'm sorry all that happened to you." He apologized. Finn looked at Rey who smiled at him shyly. He couldn't believe her, she just won't leave him be. He got up and walked out of the room past the both of them.

"Thank you." He said to the security guard, not Rey. She followed him out however. He returned back to the mall corridors looking for Poe. Strangely enough he was nowhere to be seen. He assumed he was in the bathroom or something, he didn't have a phone or anything to contact him. So he waited on a bench giving Rey time to catch up to him.

"Finn, Finn talk to me please." She said, her voice shaky. He didn't say a word because saying no would fulfill her wishes. "Please Finn, I need you to talk to me. Just -- just let me explain myself-"

"Explain what?!" He shouted over her. His head facing her direction but eyes looking the other way. 

She was taken aback at his volume, this wasn't a side of him she's seen before. "Finn.." her voice was small, squeaky like a mouse. "..I like you. I like you a lot and did way before the dare." 

He scoffed and shook his head not wanting to hear anymore of her bullshit. This was just another way to lure him in, be vulnerable and make him feel pity for her. It wasn't going to work this time, he wasn't going to repeat history. Even if he still had feelings for her. 

"I'm serious." She placed her hand on his forearm and he scooted away out of her reach. "That's the only reason I agreed to do the dare, and because I didn't have much of a choice, I wasn't acting. The whole thing was real." 

"_Stop.._talking." He said finally looking at her. Her entire face was red and eyes watery. It was all apart of the act. "Whatever you think this confession is gonna do, isn't gonna happen. I don't want anything to do with you. I can't trust you."

"Finn-"

"No! No!" He stood up trying to be stern and prevent himself from bursting into tears. "Don't you get what that means?! I don't want you Rey, not anymore!" He turned away from her trying to calm down. This was really hard for him to do, but he's gotten further than he thought he was gonna go. 

"Nothing..nothing will be the same..without you." She cried. It sounded so real. "I'll miss you Finn." 

Whatever. He thought to himself. Just then, to his luck, Poe showed up to his rescue. "Thank God." Finn sighed going towards him. "Let's go." 

"Wh- how'd you get out?"

"She let me out , now can we go? I don't want to be here anymore."

Poe looked at Rey, who was behind Finn with a face wet of tears, then nodded his head. "Okay, alright, I'll take you home."

Then they were out, and Finn was free. He had just confronted the two big problems of his life and had never felt better. He smiled to himself looking back at the moment when he punched Ben. He got what he deserved and Finn was happy to be the one to give it to him. 

Poe sighed at the steering wheel. "Man, I'm sorry - I didn't know they'd be there-"

"Don't be." Finn assured. "Today was honestly the best day ever."

"Really?" 

"Yeah." He laughed. "Did you see what I did? I fucking punched Ben in the fucking face! I showed him! I knocked him off his feet!"

"You did yeah." Poe chuckled. "I was impressed honestly. I don't think any of us were expecting that, I certainly wasn't..so..you're good?" 

"Yeah, I'm good." He nodded. "I think I'll ready to go back to school too." 

"Alright man! I mean..you're gonna have a fuck ton of homework but you'll be good. I'm proud of you man." He admitted.

"Me too." He smiled. 

Forget the loss of his virginity, today was unforgettable. Finn felt like nobody could try anything on him, because he hit the scariest guy in school. And the next day, he got nothing but praise for it. Everyone was talking to him, including cute girls who were genuinely interested in him. Even some popular guys were befriending him. He was the new cool, the new brave. The one guy who stood up for himself. He was something now, someone. His name was known and said all around the school, and he was spoken of good things. But, strange thing, neither Ben or Rey showed up that day. Not that Finn was thinking about her, but it was odd that she wasn't there. Neither was Ben. That was suspicious. Finn wondered if he did something to her.

During lunch he walked over to where she usually sat, because of his now reputation nobody minded it. He was like the new Rey, except with better rumors. All the popular girls looked at him with happy smiles and blushed cheeks. Poe was out with the flu so their company would do him good.

"Hey Finn, whats up?" The one named Rose asked as he sat down. 

"Not much." He shrugged trying to be cool yet himself at the same time. "Where's Rey? Do you know?"

"Oh..um.." they all looked upon each other nervously. "She's.."

"She's not coming back." Kaydel, the blonde one, blurted. This was heavy news.

"What do you mean 'she's not coming back?'"

They all huddled around him. "Okay, were gonna tell you because you seem trustworthy but - if anyone ask you know nothing okay?" 

He nodded.

"She..ran away." Paige, Rose's sister, admitted. "She said she wants a fresh start and the only way to do that is to get out of here and start somewhere new."

This was even heavier news to Finn, was it his fault? After what he said to her? Did he drive her out of town? "Wh-" he swallowed. "Why'd she leave on such short notice?"

"She said things were going okay..until they weren't. She was planning on staying but then - something happened she wouldn't tell us. But she said it was better if she just left. We think it's better too, she wasn't getting the treatment she deserved here. You know..with the rumors and all."

"Do you know where she's gone?"

All their heads shook. "She wouldn't tell us. Sorry Finn, we know how you felt about her."

Finn looked at the girl who said that. "You did?"

"Yeah, the whole school knew. You can thank Ben for that."

"Of course I can. Well.." he drummed his fingers on the table. "..it sucks that she's gone. I wish she had said.." then he remembered, she did say goodbye. She didn't say the word but the 'I'll miss you' that was it. He could've stopped her. No, no way. She put that on herself, she made that decision. But even though he's upset he didn't want her to leave, he'd get over it eventually. Now he'd have to live knowing he's the reason Rey skipped town. He didn't want to live with that, he had to do something.

"Hey dipshit!" Yelled a familiar feminine voice and by the reaction of the women at the table he was sitting at, he knew exactly who it was. He spun around on the bench to face another enemy. Phasma. The bully who started it all, who made him weak. He wasn't going to let that happen again, he was learning from his mistakes and punching Ben had given him that powerful awareness. 

"Hey." He greeted normally, leaning back on the table to prove his feeling of relaxation.

"You fucked up big time! You broke his nose!"

Finn leaned forward and squinted his eyes. "Well I guess that just shows how angry a person can get when someone won't leave them alone." He looked off to the side before saying: "Do you wanna keep up that streak or? Call off this whole thing and be at peace?"

At this point the whole cafeteria was watching them, she sure as hell called attention with that loud approach. So whatever she'd say or do would be witnessed by all because it wasn't just students watching, but teachers. "If you think this is gonna slide you're wrong! He _will_ come back for you!" 

"Let him, because he'll just end up with his nose broken twice." He stood up and faced her off, she was tall so it was a little hard to seem intimidating. But he made it work. "I'm not afraid of him, or you. Come at me as many times as you want, you'll never break me down." 

"Woo!" Someone howled from somewhere in the room as things grew more intense. Phasma said nothing and instead, walked out. Everyone applauded as she stormed out and Finn sat back down getting googily eyes by the ladies. To them he was a man speaking his word, but he knew he was damaged and broken. Using his reputation and charm to hide that. He'd tell himself he'd get over it soon, and that's what drove him because he knew it was true.


	6. Time Flies

Finn walked with a friend around campus. It's been a year since he was in high school, he's definitely a changed man; matured. The final months of high school was..okay. He got a date to prom, Rose who he dated until recently, she was very excited to go with him. It was a good night, but after that he wasn't relevant anymore. He was..back to being a nobody, which he didn't mind. He enjoyed the temporary taste of pertinent, but he liked his old life. The quiet life. That's what his college life is now: simple and trying to get by. However today was different from all the other days, because-

"Happy Birthday Finn!" someone yelled to him as they passed by. He waved at them and smiled, yes it was his birthday. But he didn't want to make a big deal out of it and he told his friends that a week before. But, of course, no one listened and now he's getting congratulated by strangers. It could be worse however, so he didn't let that bother him too much. 

Two hands slapped on his shoulders and shook him out of nowhere. He was incredibly startled until the hands pulled him back revealing his old friend Poe. He could feel the scruff of his beard. "Finney boy, it's your birthday and I think you know what that means."

"Pretend it's any other day?" he guessed knowing that this wasn't where it was going, but trying anyway.

"It means," he let go of him so they could look at each other. "we've gotta celebrate! Let's go out. I've got just the idea for what we should do, and I think you'll like it." 

"No," he shook his head. "I've got test to prepare for and- I don't wanna celebrate my birthday you know how it is." 

Poe nodded, he's the only one who knows how it is. Finn lost his real parents on his birthday and blames himself for it. "I do know how it is, that's why it's good that we celebrate this time. Come on! Being in college isn't about studying, it's supposed to be the best years of your life. The last time you get to be immature before going into the world of work." he explained. "I know you on't want your head to be in books all day."

He was right, Finn definitely didn't want to be studying. There was way too much for him to do in such little time, so he had no choice but to study. But on the other hand, it would be nice for him to have some fun for once. Maybe even..find a girl to fool around with, however he wasn't looking for a relationship. He was still getting over the whole Rose thing. Poe noticed the considering expression on his face and grew a big smile across his. 

"So?" he asked literally waiting on his toes. 

"Okay fine!" Finn said finally after all those thoughts. Poe clapped his hands together in excitement. "We can - celebrate my birthday."

"Yes! Okay go and change into something hot then meet me at the gates, cause I'm driving us buddy boy." he admitted before turning to walk away.

"Wait! Where are we even going?"

Poe spun back around on his heels continuing to walk backwards. "Don't worry about it alright? All that matters is it's gonna be good!" He flashed him a quick thumbs up before running off. Finn had no idea what that man had in store for him and he was kind of nervous to find out. But that was part of the excitement he supposed. 

After going to his dorm to get ready, he met up with Poe at the campus gate where he was sitting in his car blasting loud music. He waved at his friend and leaned over to push the door open. Finn got in and before he could even shut the door the car sped off with no warning. He held on tight to the door until he slowed down.

"Man!" Poe laughed. "Tonight is going to be a night you know why?" 

"Why?" 

"Because we are going to Vegas baby."

Finns eyes widened at the news and not in a good way. Vegas was all the way on the other side of town and one hell of a drive from where they were. "Vegas?! Poe what the fuck? Why are we going to Vegas?" 

"Because there's a lot going on over there, and you don't like to celebrate your birthday so I want this one time you let me to be a good time."

"We don't have to be in Vegas to have a good time."

"Uh yeah _you_ do. We're going there and you're gonna have a blast, we're gonna party and make regrets to look back on."

"That doesn't sound like a good time!" Finn argued laughing at this whole situation.

"I beg to differ. Don't be a negative Nancy this'll be good."

Then off they went, on the way to Vegas. Everyone knows what happens there stays there, but Finn planned on going there to see sights and go back campus. Yeah no, that's not what Poe had in store for him. He was planning on having a crazy night with his best friend. He's thinking drinks, sex, drugs, the whole circle. Of course if there was anything Finn didn't want to do, which was all of that, he'd let it go. He didn't want to peer pressure Finn, he's a good guy. 

The ride was longer than Poe had expected and exactly what Finn was expecting. They had to make a lot of 'piss' stops. But when they got there it was time for the fun to begin. They booked two rooms at a hotel, when Finn asked why they didn't just get a twin room Poe responded with the idea of having midnight guest over. He wasn't very fond of that answer if he was talking about prostitutes. Once they booked their rooms Poe was ready to party and Finn was ready to sleep. But as usual, Poe dragged him around. However Finn wasn't expecting to go where they did. The day was spent at concerts and magic shows, escape rooms, it was actually really fun. They ate and had a good time, of course Poe had to embarrass him by telling the restaurant about his birthday and having them sing to him.

But the real fun didn't begin until nightfall. When Finn was just about ready to head to his room to sleep when they arrived back at the hotel.

"Oh no, the nights not over yet!" Poe told him excitedly grabbing his shoulder. "There's so much more to be done."

Finn looked at his friend, really not in the mood for anything else and not in the mood to see what the night would turn into. "Poe..I'm ready for bed, today was fun though." He patted his friends cheek then headed towards the hotel elevator.

"No no no!" He grabbed Finns arm to keep him from leaving. "Look I know I might seem pushy, but I just want you to have fun. That's all. Work with me here Finn, this is the first time you're celebrating your birthday and I want it to be the beat one yet." He admitted. Finn felt a little bad for trying to crash early, but he was insanely tired. He had been up early for classes so who could blame him. But he's stay up for his best friend and have a good birthday.

"Fine." He mumbled. "But we better get some coffee or something to keep me up."

"Oh don't worry, we will!" So off the two went again except, this time, Finn didn't know exactly where they were going. Judging by the miraculous expression on Poe's face, it wasn't going to be good. Finn good at least. 

He was right, place number one: The casino. A place Finn has seen movies about, he knows how easily people can get addicted to those thing and just so easily they can lose all their money to it. It was a small casino however, not a big tall building with a whole lot of people in it. 

"Okay, you ready to gamble?" Poe asked as they entered. Finn didn't know what Poe was expecting him to say, it wasn't going to be a yeah. "Hey, it's all good because this place doesn't steal as much money as the big ones do. The most this place'll take is like ten dollars."

"Thats promising." He sighed. "Okay, lets do this thing." 

"Alright!" Poe cheered. "Let's go get our tokens!" 

Thats when everything started. Poe was good at the game and helped Finn, he saw why gambling could be so addicting. Once he started to win, he couldn't stop playing winning hundreds and hundreds of dollars. He wanted to play forever, keep the streak going. But once Poe saw how out of control he was getting he knew it was time to go to the next fit thing. He allowed Finn to play one more and that was a good idea because he lost all the money he earned. Lesson learned. 

Next location: Party. Now this wasn't a part of Poe's master birthday plan, it was kind of last minute. But after they left the casino he saw the party bus and hopped on dragging Finn behind him. No one suspected them of anything so they blended in just fine. That alone was exhausting, people were drinking and smoking and doing erotic dances. Finn was uncomfortable the entire time and Poe was loving it, mostly because the person doing the erotic dance was a dude with a nice body. The people were passing down a blunt for everyone to take a whiff from and Finn was next. He looked at Poe nervously who lightly urged him to, no peer pressure or anything. Finn wasn't gonna lie, he kind of always wanted to know what it was like to smoke a blunt. So he put it in his mouth.

"Suck in." Poe instructed, Finn did so inhaling deeply feeling the hot smoke travel down his throat to his lungs. "Now hold it." 

That was the hard part, holding it in. He had to cough, he felt like he was holding his breath forever and wondered how long he had to hold it for. Slowly everyone began to cheer for him as he grew lightheaded. 

"Now release." 

Finn finally let go of his breath to instantly begin coughing and gasping for air. It wasn't the best feeling. Everyone on the bus bursted in laughter including Poe who easily smoked the blunt like it was nothing. He patted Finn on the back proudly and he was gifted giant sunglasses as a reward for participation.

That was just the party bus. The real party was even wilder. It was more like a rave that wasn't even in Vegas it was deeper into Nevada where there were no other houses. It was a mystery how'd they get back. There was a long roadway leading to one big mansion with several pools and fountains with people everywhere.

It would normally be overwhelming for Finn. But he was a little stoned and was just really hungry. The first thing he did when they got into the house was search for the food platter. Through the crowded large house he was able to find the kitchen and make himself a big plate of food. The buffet was serving all types of cuisine there was a chocolate fountain, lobster, caviar, cheeses, wine, cupcakes, etc. Finn was ready to take all of that in. There wasn't one thing he didn't have on his plate and he at every last bite of it in less then fifteen minutes. Which wasn't a good idea because now he had to search for a bathroom to vomit in from eating too much. He lost Poe somewhere and whatever he smoked had the world go dizzy. 

When he finished projecting in the toilet, he threw himself into the bathtub and thought about life as his stomach swirled around with the leftover food he didn't get to release. He was startled and interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Is anyone in there?" A soft voice said on the other side.

"Come in!" Finn blurted without thought or hesitation, he wasn't thinking clearly enough to recognize what he just put himself into and didn't care enough to. It didn't seem like the person cared much either. The door clicked open and in came a woman rushing to the toilet where she ducked down her head and held up her hair. Weird sounds were coming out of her kind of like the ones Finn made when he was trying to hold back all his puke. Hearing it from someone else was nauseating however and made him have to vomit again.

He watched the woman's freckled back as she threw up profusely into the toilet, the gurgles and breaths echoing in the room. When he tried to get up and leave to give her privacy, the world spun again making him too dizzy to get up. Then it fell silent and she continued to kneel over the bowl breathing heavily. 

"Too much to drink?" He muttered from the tub. The woman jumped at his voice, then nodded finally standing up. She walked to the sink and ran the water putting some in her mouth to spit back out.

"Yeah," she chuckled embarrassed. "you?" 

"Mmmmhmm. I even had a little something else too. I'm feeling all types of bad right now which isn't ironic for the day, most of my birthdays are bad..I just want to go home at this point."

"Wait, it's your birthday?" The woman asked turning to see him, his face was covered by the giant glasses he was wearing. "Happy Birthday!" She wished.

Finn just nodded, then opened his eyes to see if she actually meant it. His vision was still a little blurred from the spinning but once it cleared he was able to see her face. It was familiar, he's seen her before. Then he knew right away who it was, of course the voice and accent was familiar, though anyone could have that in common with her. But it all came back to him when he saw that smile. He sat up. "Rey?" 

She was taken aback by his knowledge of her name. "How'd you know that?"

Then he took off the glasses and she recognized him instantly, her face going from impressed to happiness to concern. "..Finn?"


	7. Reunion

They were still there in the bathroom. Finn in the tub, Rey leaning against the sink; staring at each other. Only sound being the music being played outside and the dripping water droplets from the sink not being turned off completely. It was so weird seeing the other after all this time, after their last time seeing each other. They didn't exactly get off on the right foot, Finn was angry at her. And here she was, standing in front of him at some house party in Vegas. Even after all their history she still gave him butterflies. He had so many questions for her, she probably did too. But none were positive on who should speak first. 

"You..look the same." Rey finally said after a long period of silence. Now it was his turn.

"Your hair is longer." He pointed out gesturing to the long hair that now ended after her shoulders rather than before. 

"Yeah..I stopped cutting it a while ago."

"It's nice, I like it." He admitted. Silence. The conversation couldn't seem to get past the awkward phase and they were staring at each other once again. Both not denying the presence of the other being there, and either his high slipped off or seeing Rey there made him sane again.

She cleared her throat gazing at the ground for a second, then lifted her head back up to look at him. "Listen - Finn um...I'm sorry for what I did. It was wrong of me and i know 'sorry' will never be accepted, you really proved that to me the last time I apologized but..I just want you to know I truly mean it. I'm sorry: for breaking your heart, humiliating you-"

"Stop." He said. "I don't care about all that, it was apart of the experience of growing up for me. It wasn't the best part but..it helped me see things differently, people differently. We were kids, we weren't that smart. I mean - we still are kids but with more sense now. I just have a question for you, why'd you leave town?" 

She seemed surprised by that question. "Why..did I leave?" She repeated to give herself time to think. "Finn..you know why. You saw how hard it was for me there between my father and school, I couldn't get a break. Now at the time with you it was different, you made me feel...different and safe with you. Then you got upset and..left me. There was nothing left, nothing good, so I decided I needed to go somewhere else. Somewhere where people don't know who I am and can't judge me on rumors or anything..and I did."

"..was it better?"

Her eyes drifted up to his. "Yeah, it was so much better." She said sighing with relief. "And..you know I'm in college right now, on spring break so. I'm glad I did it, but I did miss someone back in my old town."

He smiled a little. "I kind of missed you too."

"So.." she pushed herself away from the sink counter and moved forward a little to sit on the tub. "What brings you here to a house party allll the way in Nevada? I know you didn't come here yourself." 

"Poe." Finn answered with now hesitation. "This..is..a celebration to my birthday..in having so much fun!" He shook both of his fist in the air cheering sarcastically.

She chuckled. "Oh Finn, will you ever learn how to properly attend a party?" 

"No," he shook his head. "I'm beat and ready to return to my hotel..if I could ever find it."

Rey grabbed his hand and lifted him out of the tub shaking her head. "Oh no Finn, the night is still young, and you are going to have fun at this party."

"Impossible."

Her head pivoted. "Really? Challenge accepted." She took his hand and dragged him outside of the bathroom, the music growing louder as they went closer to then speakers. She brought him to a room with a dance floor where loads of people were dancing inappropriately. She spun him around finally letting go of his hand and did a little dance, moving her shoulders and her hips. "Come on!" She encouraged. "Dance!" 

Still Finn stood there awkwardly not knowing how to move. Rey laughed at him and threw her hands on his chest before running them down to grab his hands. 

"Come on Finn, don't be a pussy just dance!" She used his hands to motor his body only getting movement in his shoulders.

"A pussy? I'm not a pussy okay I'm just..I don't know how.." He was lying, he knew how to dance he was just embarrassed to dance around strangers.

"Yeah right, I know you can dance. I saw you once before in your room. Not that I watched you all the time!" She laughed nervously averting her eyes. "I know you can dance, you've got rhythm."

"Well I'm not gonna dance here in front of everyone."

"Why not, they're not paying attention to you."

"Thats not gonna stop me from thinking they are."

Rey sighed and shook her head. "You haven't changed at all. But it is your birthday, and I will do as you wish..follow me." 

Once again she dragged him to another part of the house, however this time she led him upstairs to a big balcony that looked over the party. It really showed just how crowded the place was, whoever's party it was they had a lot of friends. Or their friends had a lot of friends. It didn't matter, point was the place packed more people than the states population.

"There, is this better?" She asked looking open him. 

"It is actually yeah." He let go of her hands. As soft as they were, he didn't want any ideas to surface. 

"Okay," she stepped back and crossed her arms. "Go ahead dance."

"Wow.." he chuckled. "You're just gonna put me on the spot like that?" 

"Well how else are you gonna start dancing?" She argued. "You can't really ease into it - unless you're dancing with someone."

"Then dance with me." He couldn't believe he was saying that and she couldn't either. Her face froze and bloomed red with wide eyes and flared nostrils.

She pointed to herself. "You- what- me? Dance with-"

"Yeah, lets ease into it." He suggested. He extended his hand out to her and she took it with a shy smile. An excitement thrilled in his body, but he ignored it not planning on opening that door. Together, they moved from side to side in a swift motion. It was nice but inappropriate for the song that was playing. Rey rested her head on his shoulder and for a second Finn thought about how this could've been them now if what happened didn't. They were no longer swaying anymore, but just standing there in each other's arms looking into the night.

He rested his chin on her head and asked: "Why didn't you tell me you were going?" 

"I was trying to, but you weren't necessarily listening. So I figured you wouldn't care if I left. But I'm guessing that you did care by you asking me now."

"I did care, I was hurt so I didn't show it. It didn't matter anyway, you were lying."

She picked her head up off him and looked at him with a scowl. "No I wasn't, Finn I meant everything I said that day."

He still didn't believe her, he sighed and sat at the bench. "Here we go again, it's been a year Rey, you don't have to pretend anymore."

"Dont you think after a year I'd be mature enough to tell you it wasn't real? Isn't me not saying that enough to prove that it was?" She questioned. "You're really hurting me Finn."

"Oh please, you don't know what hurt is compared to how I felt. Seriously how can I trust you after you humiliated me?" 

"Because I didn't humiliate you, sure the dare was to approach you and..seduce you. But what Ben didn't know was I wasn't doing it for the dare, I'm actually interested in you. So all along he thought it was part of the act, when it really wasn't." 

He scoffed. "How am I supposed to believe that Rey?" 

She licked her lips anxiously and sat down next to him. "Why wouldn't you? I opened up to you and I exposed myself to you equally as you did me. You didn't believe the rumors, you knew they weren't true and I confirmed that. What more do you need? My blood?" 

Finn shook his leg nervously not looking at her at all. "I need.." he bit his lip not sure what he needed. Of course he forgave her, but still..she hurt him. "I don't want to get hurt again."

She scooted closer to him. "You won't, I would never hurt you Finn. It breaks my heart to see you upset." 

Silence. He could feel her body warmth on his skin and smell her scent. It sent shivers down his arms. He looked at her to see her gazing down at his lips. He knew what she wanted and he wasn't going to give it to her even if he wanted a little too. He looked away so she wouldn't try anything and she scooted a little further from him.

"So..can I get a chance with you? I wouldn't be asking if I didn't seriously want to be with you. I'm afraid I won't find anyone else like you, even now I've been single for the longest time because I wasn't being treated properly."

"I don't know." He said standing back up, she followed his movement rising to her feet herself. "I mean..I want to but I don't know if I could go through that again. You say it won't but all it takes is for Ben to come back and-"

"I haven't seen Ben since the day you hit him, no lie. He has no idea where I am."

"How do I know that?"

"You have to believe me, you don't have to trust me." She grabbed his face and aligned his with hers. "Look in my eyes and see for yourself."

He did, he searched deeply into her irises and soul and saw only truth. He believed her, but still wasn't sure about the whole thing. He was uneasy and still not trusting her. That brief moment was interrupted by a query he wasn't expecting to be asked.

"..can I kiss you?" She asked suddenly. He didn't say anything but silently gave her permission to growing nervous as she moved closer to him, it was like last year all over again with the butterflies and the nervousness. Her lips tickled as they brushed against his before pushing against them into a soft kiss. The kiss was just as good as he remembered, earnest and desirable. He placed his hands on her cheeks pulling her in to make it deeper just for a few seconds before releasing. 

Finn looked at her, his heart was racing the same way it did their first time together. Before he knew it, his lips were on hers again into a deeper, more passionate kiss. Maybe she had him in a trance, or maybe it was him, all he knew was that he might let Rey get a second chance.


End file.
